Teen Titans: Unwanted Secrets
by Self Proclaimed KoC
Summary: Chapter 2 Summary: Being nearly pummeled to death by the mysterious White Beast, Abel wakes up in the Titan Tower. After answering some of their questions, he goes back home, and prepares for some payback.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Chapter Summary: Red-X escapes from the Titans and earned a wad of cash, but something from the shadows attacks him… The creature from "Things Change," set six months later.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

!#$&()

It's a dark moonlit night, and absolutely no stars can be seen over the horizon. The street are bright this evening, but there are hardly anyone roaming the streets, all but some cats meowing and dogs barking.

Suddenly, a loud boom is heard as something is thrown into one of the building walls. From the rubble, a person who is mostly metallic and only half his face is human with dark skin. He rubs his head for a moment to clear his head, and then he follows his team against only one man.

"Titans, don't let X go!" says the leader, Robin the Boy Wonder, once sidekick of Batman, The Dark Knight. Now, he is the leader of the Teen Titans for a good three years.

The next to show up is Starfire, tamarenian princess and Robin's official girlfriend for a year. She readies her starbolts and eye beams as she charges at the Red-X. But the thief made a somersault jump and stepped on her back as leverage to jump even higher. X used his xenothium powered suit to launch an X to tie bolt Starfire to the ground and keep her their face down.

From behind X, Raven the half-demon daughter to Trigon the destroyer, attempted to bind the thief while in mid-air. Suddenly, X disappeared from sight, startling Raven for a split second, which gave X enough time to appear behind her and shock her unconscious with an electric pulse from the suit.

With only three left to fight, Red-X tried to make a run for it, to have Beast Boy the changeling stand in his way in gorilla form. The green gorilla took several strikes, only for X to easily dodge them, following the next strike, the thief tapped Beast Boy's chest and run the other way.

The changeling looked to his chest to see an X shuriken starting to pulsate, and in an instant, it explodes, knocking him down. Now only two Titans are left, Robin rushes and makes a flying kick at X knocking him over. Cyborg joins the fight and launches a Sonic Blast at the thief in retaliation.

Red-X feels the pain o the Sonic Boom as the sound vibrations knock him down and ripple through his body, like how a loud bass speaker is going at high volume and the sound starts to affect the heart. Getting back up, he throws more shurikens at the half metallic Titan. Cyborg blocks the attack with his arms, and as he looked up he noticed the shurikens were still attached to his arms and started to pulsate.

"Oh crap…" was all he muttered as they exploded; fortunately it didn't bring him down. Still standing, X jumps at him and lands a sticky x to Cyborg's face, temporarily blinding him. Once again, X didn't lose the opportunity and charged up for an x-blast. Robin interfered with his bo-staff before X got in a point blank shot, but the thief still insisted and shot the blast between both Robin and Cyborg, knocking them off their feet.

The first to recover is the Boy Wonder, he gazed up and heard Red-X taunt him, "What's the matter Robin?" says the thief, "you and you're team can't seem to hack it anymore." He chuckles for a moment.

'Something's not right,' thinks Robin, 'those attacks, I never added some of them to the suit when I made it, which means, he's upgrading the suit!' He pulls out another bo-staff, ready to fight. 'The bastard is upgrading such a dangerous suit; I have to stop him before it gets worse!'

"I'm still ready to fight, X!"

The master thief looks at his opponent and calmly replies, "Sorry kid, but fighting you is not my job," he says as he pulls out a seemingly priceless orb, "The Tear of Calypso, supposedly from the goddess herself when Odysseus left her, this baby can fetch me millions of dollars to the highest bidder, just so you know." He adds as a slight insult.

"You---" Robin grabs his staff and maddeningly makes a downward attack at X, who easily dodged it and lands a hard fist at Robin's face. "You should learn to relax a bit Robin; otherwise you start to get sloppy…" X's voice fades as he disappears into the night.

Slamming his fist into the ground, Robin's anger was at its peak, of all the villains they've beaten and caught after the Brotherhood of Evil; only Red-X and Slade are still loose still no success, not to mention that strange white creature that can change into whatever element it touches. "It's all my fault," Robin mutters to himself.

"Yo Robin, you know we're in this together, right?"

Robin looks behind to see Cyborg and the others have regained consciousness.

"That is right, we will one day catch that thief and show him who the boss is," Starfire adds her comment.

"He couldn't have gone far," says Raven in her monotone voice, "we can search from the rooftops."

Beast Boy interferes with he's opinion, "Aw come on, he's gone man, besides, he's not really threatening the city, right?" He earned a glare from Robin like no other. "Umm, forget I said that," sweat starts to trickle down his neck.

"Red-X may not be threatening the city, but what he does is against what we stand for, understand?" Robin says with a stern but calm voice, he inhales and exhales a couple of times until fully calm, "come on, Raven's right we'll look out from the rooftops, he's here somewhere," he smiles at his teammates and they head off.

Truthfully, the Titans like the way their leader is now, back then he was the kind of guy who gets overly obsessed about bringing down a villain it's almost scary.

!#$&()

Meanwhile, a couple of miles away, Red-X just appears for a meeting with some druglord and his bodyguards.

"You have the Tear?" asked the Druglord.

"Yup, right here," X brings it out and shows the priceless gem to his buyer, "but first, how much you willing to pay for it."

"I'll offer you 10 million for it."

"Make it 20 mil."

"15 million!" 

"Then I guess you don't want this, huh?" X waves the Tear in front of the Druglord's face. He could actually see veins popping out, and it kind of amused him.

"18 million, that's my final offer…" the Druglord muttered in anger.

"Hmm," Red-X pondered for a moment, "not good enough, besides, you make a living selling millions of dollars in drugs; 20 million shouldn't be that much for you."

Before he could raise his fist at the greedy thief, he somehow stopped himself. "Fine then, give him the money…" his men gives the thief the money in a backpack.

X checks the backpack to make sure, and he smiles underneath his mask and tosses the Tear of Calypso to one of the bodyguards, "Thank you for your business," he says as he gladly receives his payment.

As the druglord and his henchmen leave, one of them asks, "Hey boss, why are we following the orders of some common thief, we're one of the most powerful drug dealing mobs, we don't take orders from nobody."

The druglord looks at his henchman and replies, "You just joined us five months ago so you're still a rookie, but it's because of Red-X we're in the clear, most of the other mob factions feel the same way."

"What do you mean?"

"With Red-X being the only one for hire who can actually stand up to those Teen Titans, and succeed in the process, our names are completely anonymous, several other druglords and mob leaders have been put to jail coz of incompetent thieves for hire."

"So you're saying this Red-X is the best at what he does."

"If it means paying higher than what we were expecting to save our hides, so be it," with that, they left, dwelling in delight over their new prize like the hyenas they are.

X himself decided it's time to go home with his 20 million dollars in hand, but when he pressed the belt for teleportation, nothing happened.

"Damn, the xenothium must be out," he curses to himself. Hiding in a dark alley, he quietly and quickly removed his mask and suit, and changes into street clothes. As he came out of the darkness, he's shown to have a fair complexion, an average looking face, pure straight white hair that covers his blood-red eyes. His build is rather lean and muscular enough for the acrobatic moves he pulls when stealing. His street clothes are a red shirt, black baggy cargo pants, and a black cap to cover his eyes even more.

"There we go," he says, without the suit, he's no longer Red-X but plain ol' average Abel Goss. 'It's been awhile since I had to change back, but I forgot to bring another xenothium ore, oh well.'

He strolls through the quiet streets, heading home, when he heard something in the distance. 'Hmm? Must be a cat or something,' he thought, unfortunately it was careless of him.

Just a few meters behind, something big was coming; the white creature that appeared out of nowhere a few months ago, no one knows what it is or where it came from, only that it has not been captured yet.

It scans through the city, looking for something until it laid its eyes on Abel. : Scanning… target found:

The creature starts to go through some sort of metamorphosis, its once closed mouth starts to open and several fangs appear each sharper and bigger than a combat knife. Its already muscular build becomes even more muscular, veins popping and strength increasing by the second.

It let out an ear splitting howl, "EEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Abel covered his ears in time before he truly became deaf, "Crap, that wasn't a cat!" he turns around and the creature swiftly charges at him with a fist ready to kill.

Not reacting fast enough to dodge, Abel made a cross-arm block, but the raging creature launched a strike that sent Abel flying across the street.

Abel groaned in pain as his arms started to feel like dead weights, 'M-my arms, they feel like they're broken, what IS that thing? It's stronger than Cyborg, maybe even Starfire.'

The creature jumps to the air, Abel moves out of the way before it lands on what would have been his body. It then grabs him from behind and throws him to the wall and starts to pummel Abel with a left and right one-two to his chest. Once again taking a hold of the helpless victim and tosses him across the street again.

Abel rolls over in pain, his ribs are broken, and arms are broken. His whole body is in pain, not to mention losing consciousness. Only one thing is going through his mind, 'I-I'm going to die, in a place like this, with twenty million dollars in my hand!' he think as he struggles to get up, 'Shit! Of all the places and time for my suit to lose power, I must be out of luck.' He falls back down and looks up at his attacker, Its eyes look down at him, and raises its fists to deliver the finishing blow.

As Abel loses consciousness, a starbolt hit the creature before it finishes its job. All of the Teen Titans arrive in time before a life was taken.

Beast Boy turns into a triceratops and charges at the creature; Raven uses her powers to keep the thing still for Beast Boy to get a good aim. The creature gets sent flying; Robin and Cyborg follow it up with their trademark Sonic Boom.

The Boy Wonder throws an Explosion Disc while Cyborg launches a Sonic Blast at the same time. The resulting impact causes the creature to retreat under the nearby sewer.

The Titans let it escape to tend to the wounded "civilian." Raven checked for a pulse, "He's fine, a few broken bones and ribs, but he'll live with treatment."

"We should send him to the hospital," suggests Cyborg.

"No, we take him to our tower," says Robin."

"What? Why?" asks Beast Boy.

"That creature attacked him for some reason."

"So?"

"Through the months we've been tailing it, it never attacked a civilian. It just caused destruction, but never aimed to kill."

"So you're saying this guy might know something."

Robin nods, and so they bring the wounded person to the tower, not knowing that the one their helping is one of their greatest enemies, Red-X.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Mappadouji: Thanks for your review, and I agree it doesn't make sense to name Red-X Jason Todd. Jason is years younger than Dick, and X is about the same age as Robin. Also, Dick Grayson became Nightwing when he first met Jason, all in all, read the original comics.

Chapter 2 Summary: Being nearly pummeled to death by the mysterious White Beast, Abel wakes up in the Titan Tower. After answering some of their questions, he goes back home, and prepares for some payback.

!#$&()

All Abel could see was darkness; then a vision of the White Creature as it pummeled its fist unto his body again and again, causing excruciating pain, then it slowly choked him until his neck was about to break. Suddenly, voices were heard speaking around him, familiar voices.

"How is he?" Robin asks.

"His vital signs are normal, everything's stabilizing," says Cyborg.

"And what of the White Creature?" asks Starfire.

"Beast Boy and Raven are still searching for it," replies Robin.

"Uhh…" the three Titans hear their patient groan. Abel awakes from his nightmare and painfully tries to remove the wires attached to his temple, but the half-metal man stops him.

"Whoa there buddy, you just got your butt handed to you by a huge monster," he states, "You're in our medic center, everything's alright now."

"Really, then if I'm fine I can go, right?" Abel says.

"Rest first," Robin insisted, "Your ribs are broken, along with your arms," he adds as he stares at the patient with a stern look.

'Tch. The kid's as crazy even when not on the job,' thought Abel. Right then he noticed something missing. "Hey, where's my bag?" he asks, looking at them, panicking that they've uncovered his identity.

"Your bag's to your right," replied Cyborg, "Don't worry, we didn't look inside or anything, we're not thieves."

Abel looked to his right and saw the bag with $20 million dollars in cash, along with the Red-X suit. 'Haven't looked huh?' he smiled to himself in his mind, 'maybe my luck hasn't run out yet.'

"Whew, thanks for bringing my bag, I've got an important school project due tomorrow," Abel lied.

"No prob," replied Cyborg, "Rest up; we'll talk tomorrow, aight?"

"Sure."

As soon as they left the room, Abel laid back and rested. He felt his ribs bruised and fragile, wrapped in bandages. His arms aching like no other, the left is in bandages, while the right is in a cast. 'Ow… I guess I have no choice, but whatever that thing that attacked me was, it better be ready for some payback, I always pay back my debts,' he thought to himself and went to sleep.

!#$&()

The next day, Abel woke up from noise that's coming somewhere from the tower. He got up and limped his way to the source. Apparently, Beast Boy and Cyborg are doing they're daily rounds of arguing about breakfast.

"MEAT!!" says Cyborg.

"TOFU!!" Beast Boy retaliates.

"MEEEEEEEAAAAAAT!!!"

"DUUUDDEE!!! TOFUUU!!!"

They started to fight in the kitchen, cooking things from eggs, tofu, chicken, tofu, beef, tofu, pork, and more tofu.

Abel just stared at how noisy they are and messy, 'I've been fighting these guys for a year?'

Raven noticed their companion from the corner of her eye, "It seems your commotion has awakened our guest," she talks to Beast Boy and Cyborg as she closes the book she's reading.

"Oh how wonderful of you to be doing well!" Starfire flies up to Abel and smiles at him with her biggest puppy alien eyes.

Abel smiled back, 'Ah, she's so hot,' he looks over her shoulder and stares at Raven's legs, 'Raven's hot herself with those legs showing.'

From behind him, Robin enters the room, "You're already up, come on, let's eat," he leads Abel to a place to eat.

As they ate whatever Cy made, while BB ate his tofu, Robin straight up asks their guest. "So, what's your name?"

Abel thought for a split second before replying, "Bale, Bale Winslow," he lied.

"So Bale, do you know why that creature attacked you last night?" Robin asks again.

'So that's it, huh?' Abel thinks as he plays with his omelet and bacon. "I don't know really, I was walking home from school and suddenly I bumped into something invisible, I wondered what it was, when it that thing showed itself," he lies again.

Robin, underneath his mask, looked at Raven, asking her mentally, 'Is he lying?' Raven responds, 'It's hard to tell, but his heart's not beating heavily.' Robin nods, he'd ask her to read Bale's mind, but that would be against their code of conduct. Still, something about Bale didn't seem right to him.

"So, when can I leave?" Abel asks, munching on a biscuit, "I have a school project due today, ya know?"

"How're you feeling, your ribs and arms?" Cyborg asks.

"Arm's still aching a bit, ribs feeling better, do you have any aspirin?"

"Not really, but Raven could do some of their magic and ease the pain for you," Cyborg gave instruction, "After your project, have yourself excused and head to the hospital, 'kay?"

"Yes, sir!" Abel jokingly agrees with him.

Starfire then asks out of the blue, "What school do you go to? Do you have a home? Why is your hair like the color of the moon? Why is your eye color red? And will you be my friend?"

Abel just stared; he couldn't catch all of that, "Huh?"

Before Starfire repeated her questions, Beast Boy and Cyborg covered her mouth.

"Heh, sorry 'bout her, she tends to get like this when she meets new people," BB states.

"Yeah, we thought she'd get rid of her habit, it tends to creep people out." Cyborg adds.

A few minutes after they ate, Abel proceeded with his appointment with Raven, and as she uses her magic to ease his pain, he saw Robin and Starfire sitting together watching TV.

"So Robin and Starfire are finally together?" he tries to start a conversation with his 'nurse'.

Raven replies, "You didn't hear? It was all over the news months ago."

"Really? I don't really watch new." 'I tend to make them,' he thought about his Red-X missions.

"Though they have gone out together, it wasn't until a few months ago they have officially been boyfriend and girlfriend," Raven adds.

"Hmm, what about you?" he asks Raven, "Are you going out with someone?"

"Romance is not really my thing," she replies, "And if your trying to hit on me, fat chance."

"Ouch, I was only wondering…" Abel smiles in a playful, flirty manner.

Raven couldn't help but smile a little; at least she gets some attention just like Starfire. It's true, though she doesn't really care; a part of her is a bit envious of Starfire.

While she worked on his injuries, Abel looked around and remembered the first time he paid a visit here, the time he stole the suit.

!#$&()

_Flashback Sequence_

_It was more than a year ago; Abel decided to steal from the Titans Tower on a bet, "steal something from each of the Teen Titans, and you get a good $10,000" of course he took it, all for the money._

_As he approached the tower during the middle of the night, he noticed some alarms set on the entrance. He quickly cut off the wires and deactivated the system, searching all across the living room; he found nothing, so he went higher._

_Upon reaching the rooms, he deactivated more security systems and entered their rooms, with them still sleeping. _

_Looking at Beast Boy's room, Abel found nothing of importance, 'Damn, this kid has nothing, oh well, next room.' Suddenly he stopped and spotted a picture on top of the counter, he took a good look and saw a picture of a cute blonde and Beast Boy. 'Hmm, looks like the little green dude isn't so pathetic after all, he nabbed himself such a cute girlfriend.'_

_**Unbeknownst to him, that girl was Terra, long left the Titans and living a normal life.**_

_Entering Raven's room, he quickly took note of the eerie surrounding, 'Whoa, talk about creepy.'_

_As he neared the sleeping goth, he noticed how innocent and beautiful she was without the hood on all the time. 'Wow,' was all he said as he quietly took a couple of magic books from her shelves, 'goodnight, my dark princess,' he whispers in his usual smirk._

_Once in Cyborg's room, it was the complete opposite of Raven's room of magic, full of advanced technology, he quickly took a disc and downloaded important data from the database, including the schematics for the tower and everything the metal man has and will be designing._

_**Abel's act has caused Brother Blood to infiltrate and nearly destroy the Titans.**_

_Now in Starfire's room, which was the complete opposite of Raven's dark room, Abel was starting to feel all girly, 'what a fruity room, if Star wasn't so hot, I'd get the hell out of here right now,' he thought while looking at Starfire sleep innocently. Unfortunately, there was nothing of importance here either. So, on to the last one, the de-facto leader._

_As he enters Robin's room, he noticed all these articles on the wall about Slade, nothing but. 'Of all of them, you're the one who creeps me out most kid, learn to relax once in a while,' Abel thought while looking at them. He stole one of Robin's masks and a one of the infamous utility belts of the Boy Wonder._

'_Now that that's done, what could I steal for myself?' Abel wondered._

_He explored further down the basement, and noticed boxes piled together, upon looking through some of them, he noticed a broken Slade mask, 'What the hell?' he wondered, not knowing its meaning, he put it back and looked further down, not knowing he activated something in the mask._

_**A few days later, that Slade mask caused Robin to hallucinate Slade everywhere, but it made him let go of Slade at the end.**_

_At the very bottom, Abel nearly gave up, when he finally saw something that took his interest, a huge bolt door with a skull and red-x printed on it._

'_Hmm, now what could this be?' he used one of Robin's laser in the utility belt to get it open, and inside is where Abel and the X suit first met, from then on, the REAL Red-X was born._

!#$&()

After a few minutes, Raven finishes her work on Abel, "There you go, you should be good for a few hours."

"Thanks."

From the entrance, Cyborg carried Abel's bag and gave it to him, "Here ya go, take good care now, ya hear?"

"Thanks, man," Abel put the strap around his right shoulder.

Robin held out his hand for a hand shake, and Abel returned it. "Thank you for your time," Robin states. "You too," Abel replies, "Well, see ya around," he says as a goodbye and walks home.

As he exited the Titans Tower, Robin tells his team, "Alright Titans, let's follow him."

"….Huh?" The others ask in unison.

!#$&()

The Titans followed their target; apparently, Robin slid a homing beacon in Abel's pockets.

"Oookay, so why are we following a civilian?" Beast Boy asked his leader as they went from rooftop to rooftop, getting closer and closer to the target.

"He's not telling the truth," Robin replied.

"But didn't Rae say he wasn't lying?"

"No, Raven said she couldn't tell, we just have to be sure, okay?"

"But come on, he seemed like a nice guy..." BB kept arguing, even Starfire was about to back him up, but Cyborg interrupted.

"We're just going to check if he's a good guy or not, aight?" Cy said in Robin's defense.

At that moment Robin signaled them to stop, the homing device has stopped moving. The Titans followed the signal to a public restroom in the subway.

'I've got a bad feeling about this,' Robin thought to himself.

The three male Titans searched the restroom, and the signaled pointed to the toilet.

"So, the dude decided to take a dump and the beacon fell?" Beast Boy concluded.

"Maybe, but daaaaaamn does it smell nasty in here!" Cyborg covered his nose, trying to breath from his mouth.

Robin couldn't say anything, 'Is what BB said true? Did Bale drop the beacon? It couldn't be, I made sure it was stuck in his back pocket,' he felt a surge of anger swelling up, but decided to keep it down.

The trio walked out of the restroom to meet their comrades.

"Looks like you lost him," Raven mentioned.

"Let's go guys," Robin said with a little anger in his voice.

The rest of the team could only obey, but they also had questions in their head, 'Why would a nice guy like Bale be a bad guy? It's just like with Terra all over again.'

!#$&()

In one of the more depressed areas of Jump City, Abel arrived at what looks like a warehouse. He rubbed his hands together, smiling in triumph.

"Did those guys actually think I wouldn't notice the beacon they slipped in my pants?" He recalled the moment he left the Titans Tower, heading for a public restroom as fast as he can; from there he entered the stall and quickly removed his pants and the beacon. From there he flushed the thing and left just before the Titans arrived, making his grand escape.

Once he entered the gates toward the warehouse, two pit-bulls came out and started barking.

"Hey Chester, Misty," Abel greeted them, and they just wagged their tail in return, obviously happy to see their owner.

As Abel entered the warehouse, two men greeted him this time.

"Abel! Where have you been?" A chubby teen, wearing thick glasses, about Abel's age asked, while the other…

"Did you get caught?" An older, scruffy looking guy with a cigarette in his mouth chuckled.

The person in question just walked past them, and tossed the bag full of money on the table. "Got the money, that's what matters, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but your arms, what the hell happened to you?!" The chubby person asked.

"Relax Ben, just got in a brawl with something I don't know."

"And the suit?"

"Out of xenothium, have any more?" Abel gave Ben the suit.

Ben went away to reload the suit, the older man stood next to Abel. "So, what really happened, Abel?"

"That's none of your business, Scott!"

"Now, now, that's no way to talk to your father," The man replied calmly.

"Yeah, well you never once called me son, so I never called you by any of that," Abel talked back. In all his years; his father never once called him son. He always called Abel by first name, so he did the same thing.

"You're still a young boy of seventeen, you better show respect."

"Try me," Abel threatened.

Scott knew that the boy won't be able to defend himself in his condition, so he decided to play along, "Fine, you win, for now, so what really happened?"

Abel knew Scott's game; he was after all, the man who taught him everything he knew about the art of theft. Everything from breaking and entering, to escaping, including free running, which is an art of going from one place to the other with the least amount of effort. Robin knew the same art, which was always why it was fun to race with him.

"Alright, I just finished getting those Titans off my tail, made the deal and got the money, but as I was coming back, the suit ran out of juice."

"And then?" Scott took a puff from his cigarette.

"I changed to my street clothes, and walked home, when this HUGE white beast came out and started attacking me!"

"White Beast?" Scott repeated his son's words.

"Yeah, it let out some ear splitting scream, and then tried to kill me, did I piss off some guy?"

"Abel, you piss off a lot of guys, including me."

They both laughed at that comment when Ben came back with the X suit powered back up. "Here you go," Ben handed it back.

Abel just looked at the suit in his hands, and made his mind.

"You're not going to get back at that beast in your condition, are you?" Scott looked at him.

"W-what?!" Ben yelled, "No way man, give me the suit!" 

"Too late."

"I thought I taught you to be smarter than that," Scott watched as his son went to the other room to change.

"Well I tend to just let up on planning ahead; I like it best when I make things up as they come."

"Then you must have hit your head harder than you think."

"Nah, but really, it'll take too long to recover from these injuries, by then the creature would be long gone."

"You don't feel any pain?" Ben asked.

"I had a little help from the Titans."

Just then Scott stood up, "Whoa, whoa, just a minute, did you say the Titans helped you?"

Abel nodded.

"And they saw your face?!"

"Yup," Abel replies as he put the mask on.

"You idiot! You know to stay under the grid!"

"Yeah, but it was either risk it, or die," the raspy mechanical voice of Red-X kicks in.

"Fine, you wanna die then go."

"Who said anything about dying? You really underestimate me."

Ben interrupted the two and tossed some aspirins to X before he set off, "Don't you think you're depending on the suit a bit too much?"

"Hey, stealing from a bank or secured building is easy," X says as he swallows the aspirins, "But if you're going up against super-powered freaks, then take whatever advantage you need to keep all the cards in your hand, isn't that what you told me, Scott?"

His father took one last puff from his cigarette and told his son, "Go, and make it back you fool."

As Red-X left to take his revenge, Scott turned to Ben, "Let's go Ben."

"What's your plan?"

"We start designing some improvements on the suit; everything else is up to that fool."

!#$&()

Along the midnight prowl, X searched for hours, no white creature to be found. "Damn, where is it?" he cursed through binoculars. Another hour passed before he gave up, until…

"AAAHHHH!!" the screaming of civilians lightened up the dull noiseless night. "That must be it," X said with a little eagerness in his voice.

Scoping the area with his binoculars, Red-X found his target running around the streets, he took one deep breath, "Here we go."

!#$&()

Chapter 2 finished, next is the battle between the Red X and the White Beast


End file.
